


breathe, stop

by shrdmdnssftw



Category: VIXX
Genre: (no suffocation), Breathplay, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>nowadays, hakyeon doesn't mind coming home late.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	breathe, stop

**Author's Note:**

> A petplay ficlet originally written for the [VIXX kink meme](http://vixx-kink.livejournal.com/683.html?thread=20139#t20139). Takes place in a semi-public setting (dorms while others are sleeping).

nowadays, hakyeon doesn't mind coming home late.  
  
it used to be tiring - staying back after rehearsals to go over choreo with the dance instructors, fine tuning their performances until they fit  _vixx_ , rather than moulding vixx to fit the moves. he's always been dedicated to bringing forward the best in their group and long ago, he'd resigned himself to late nights and endless, endless revisions.  
  
now, though, he's got something to look forward to, once he's reached the dorms, something he wouldn't get if not for the hour. no one thinks much of it, the way taekwoon will stay awake until late. the managers figure that as long as it doesn't affect his energy levels or his voice, taekwoon is old enough to do what he likes. hongbin had asked once, but it'd been brushed off with nothing more than an excuse from hakyeon about discussing "hyung things", and jaehwan's wiggling eyebrows (he'd gotten backhanded by taekwoon for that).  
  
he's not completely wrong. it's not always like  _that_ , though it can be, if the dorm is empty or if taekwoon is feeling reckless. mostly, it's this:  
  
quiet, when hakyeon slips his shoes off at the entrance way, the sound of his feet muted as he walks over to the couch.  
  
sleepy, lazy noises of taekwoon's breathing, head pillowed on his arms, eyes closed as he naps.  
  
soft, the way hakyeon pets his hair, slowly rousing taekwoon from his sleep; softly sitting down, letting taekwoon rest in his lap.  
  
gentle, the feeling of taekwoon's skin on his hands. round cheeks that puff up with half-asleep breaths, lips that press against hakyeon's palm, tongue that peeks out, giving tiny kitten licks.  
  
it's enough to erase the stresses, momentarily, something for the both of them to relax into. hakyeon has one hand in his pet's hair, scratching gently, when he feels his leg being butted by taekwoon's forehead. when they first started, taekwoon had given him careful words, outlined exactly what this was and how it could help them both, words that eased hakyeon into the role required. now he's silent as ever though, just small movements that say enough for hakyeon to understand.  
  
he slides his hand down until it reaches the nape of taekwoon's neck, tickles gently at the skin there until taekwoon is shifting, restlessly impatient. it makes hakyeon smile a little but he gets the message, brings his hand down further until he can touch the thin strip of leather that wraps around taekwoon's neck.  
  
when he slips his fingers underneath, it's just short of too tight. hakyeon doesn't ever pull hard, or sharp, since neither of them are ready for that. instead, he eases under another finger, fills the space that lies between the collar and taekwoon's skin, grips it so that the leather bites into his neck, enough to make him gasp.  
  
it's never held for long, and they don't do it often, not when taekwoon needs,  _relies_  on his voice to make a living. it's always enough, though. enough to steal his breath, if only for a moment, enough to ground taekwoon and remind him that hakyeon is in charge (can be in charge, can take over for one moment to let taekwoon relax, stop over thinking ever little detail). it's enough to remind hakyeon that even the little things he does for his members can mean a lot.  
  
he tugs, lightly, and taekwoon shifts - moves so that he can breathe, but also so that he's closer to hakyeon's body. the warmth is nice, especially when his skin is still slightly chilled from the walk back, but the proximity is nicer.   
  
they don't, can't do this when the others are around; taekwoon isn't a fan of skinship. but when it's just the two of them (when hakyeon's got one hand softly stroking taekwoon's ear, the other on the crown of his head, when it's quiet enough to hear the other breathing, when it's nearing sunrise but still not quite) it seems like they can do anything.  
  
hakyeon doesn't mind coming home late, not when he's got his pet waiting for him.


End file.
